La Tregua
by Jorge.Mon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es viudo mas de 20 años. Ha criado solo a sus hijos. Sasuke a los 49 años esta cansado de la vida sedentaria de la oficina. pero la llegada de Sakura Haruno le cambiara la vida. SasuSaku . Basado en el libro de M.B


**Hola!.. aqui les traigo un fic basado en el libro la Tregua de M.B. el principio es un poco complicado pero ya luego lo entenderan :D**

Lunes 11 de febrero

Solo me faltan seis meses y veintiocho días para estar en condiciones de jubilarme. Debe hacer por los menos cinco años que llevo este cómputo diario de mi saldo de trabajo. Verdaderamente, ¿preciso tanto el ocio? Yo me digo que no, que no es el ocio lo que preciso sino el derecho a trabajar en aquello que quiero. ¿Por ejemplo? El jardín, quizás. Es bueno como descanso activo para los domingos, para contrarrestar la vida sedentaria y también como secreta defensa contra mi futura y garantizada artritis. Pero me temo que no podría aguantarlo diariamente. La guitarra, tal vez. Creo que me gustaría. Pero debe ser algo desolador empezar a estudiar solfeo a los cuarenta y nueve años. ¿Escribir? Quizá no lo hiciera mal, por lo menos la gente suele disfrutar con mis cartas. ¿Y eso que? Imagino una noticia bibliografica sobre "los atendibles valores de ese novel autor que roza la cincuentena" y la mera posibilidad me causa repugnancia. Que yo me sienta, todavía hoy, ingenuo e inmaduro (es decir, con solo los defectos de la juventud y casi ninguna de sus virtudes) no significa que tenga el derecho de exhibir esa ingenuidad y esa inmadurez. Tuve una prima solterona que cuando hacia un postre lo mostraba a todos, con una sonrisa melancólica y pueril que le había quedado prendida en los labios desde la época en que hacia meritos frente al novio motociclista que después se mato en una de nuestras tantas curvas de la muerte. Ella vestía correctamente, en un todo de acuerdo con sus cincuenta y tres; en eso y los demás era discreta, equilibrada, pero aquella sonrisa reclamaba, en cambio, un acompañamiento de labios frescos, de piel rozagante, de piernas torneadas, de veinte años. Era un gesto patético, solo eso, un gesto que no llegaba nunca a parecer ridículo porque en aquel rostro había, además, bondad. Cuantas palabras, solo para decir que no quiero parecer patético

Viernes 15 de febrero

Para rendir pasablemente en la oficina, tengo que obligarme a no pensar que el ocio esta relativamente cerca. De lo contrario, los dedos se me crispan y la letra redonda con que debo escribir los rubros primarios me sale quebrada y sin elegancia. La redonda es uno de mis mejores prestigios como funcionario. Además, debo confesarlo, me provoca placer el trazado de algunas letras como la M mayúscula o la b minúscula, en las que me he permitido algunas innovaciones. Lo que menos odio es la parte mecánica, rutinaria, de mi trabajo: el volver a pasar un asiento que ya redacte miles de veces, el efectuar un balance de saldos y encontrar que todo esta en orden, que no hay diferencias a buscar. Ese tipo de labor no me cansa, porque me permite pensar en otras cosas y hasta (¿Por qué no decírmelo a mi mismo?) también soñar. Es como si me dividiera en dos entes dispares, contradictorios, independientes, uno que sabe de memoria su trabajo, que domina al máximo sus variantes y recovecos y febril, frustradamente apasionado, un tipo triste que, sin embargo, tuvo, tiene y tendrá vocación de alegría, un distraído a quien no le importa por donde corre la pluma ni que cosas escribe la tinta azul que a los ocho meses quedara negra.

En mi trabajo, lo insoportable no es la rutina; es l problema nuevo, el pedido sorpresivo de es directorio fantasmal que se esconde detrás de actas, disposiciones y aguinaldos, la urgencia con que se reclama un informe o un estado analítico o una previsión de recursos. Entonces si, como se trata de algo mas que rutina, mis dos mitades deben trabajar para lo mismo, ya no puedo pensar en lo que quiero, y la fatiga se me instala en la espalda y en la nuca, como un parche poroso. ¿Qué me importa la ganancia probable del rubro Pernos de Pistón en el segundo semestre del penúltimo ejercicio? ¿Qué me importa el modo mas practico de conseguir el abatimiento de los gastos generales?

Hoy fue un día feliz, solo rutina

Lunes 18 de febrero

Ninguno de mis hijos se parece a mí. En primer lugar, todos tienen más energía que yo, parecen siempre más decididos, no están acostumbrados a durar. Kaoru es el más huraño. Todavía no se a quien se dirige su resentimiento, pero lo cierto es que parece un resentido. Creo que me tiene respeto, pero nunca se sabe. Kenshi es quizás mi preferido, aunque casi nunca pueda entenderme con el. Me parece sensible, me parece inteligente, pero no m parece fundamentalmente honesto. Es evidente que hay una barrera entre el y yo. A veces creo que me odia, a veces que me admira. Yakumo tiene por lo menos algo de común conmigo: también es una triste con vocación de alegría. Por lo demás, es demasiado celosa de su vida propia, incanjeable, como para compartir conmigo sus mas arduos problemas. Es la que esta más tiempo en casa y tal vez se sienta un poco esclava de nuestro desorden, de nuestras dietas, de nuestra ropa sucia. Sus relaciones con sus hermanos están a veces al borde d la histeria, pero se sabe dominar y, además, sabe dominarlos a ellos. Quizá en el fondo se quieran bastante, aunque eso del amor entre hermanos lleve consigo la cuota de mutua exasperación que otorga la costumbre. No, no se parecen a mí. Ni siquiera físicamente. Kaoru y Yakumo tienen los ojos de Akane. Kenshi heredo de ella su frente y su boca. ¿Qué pensaría Akane si pudiera verlos hoy, preocupados, activos, maduros? Tengo una pregunta mejor: ¿Qué pensaría yo, si pudiera ver hoy a Akane? La muerte es una tediosa experiencia; para los demás, sobre todo para los demás. Yo tendría que sentirme orgulloso de haber quedado viudo con tres hijos y haber salido adelante. Pero no me siento orgulloso, sino cansado. El orgullo es para cuando se tienen veinte o treinta años. Salir adelante con mis hijos era una obligación, el único escape para que la sociedad no se encarara conmigo y me dedicara una mirada inexorable que se reserva a los padres desalmados. No cabía otra solución y Salí adelante. Pero todo fue siempre demasiado obligatorio como para que pudiera sentirme feliz.

--

**Reviews?**


End file.
